Tactical Village
"Tactical Village" is the 19th episode of Season One of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired 4th March 2014. Episode Synopsis The precinct attends a mandatory training course where Amy runs into an officer she used to date. Meanwhile, Captain Holt is unable to quit playing a game on his phone, and Rosa is angry at Charles for not inviting her to his wedding. Plot All the regional precincts compete in a mandatory training course; Amy runs into an officer she used to date; Rosa is mad when Charles doesn't invite her to his wedding. Cast Category:Season One Episodes Cultural References * Amy asks Charles if he and Vivian will dance to "You Give Me Fever" at their wedding. The song, actually just called "Fever," was made popular by Peggy Lee. * Jake compares himself to actor George Clooney when defending his love of make-believe. * When Jake claims he only sees Amy as a sister, Charles says "That's what Luke said about Leia." Jake replies, "Luke didn't know! No one knew!" This is referencing a plot twist from the Star Wars series. Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia share a kiss, only to find out later that they are twins separated at birth. * Charles says his insinuating voice sounds like Meryl Streep in the film "Mamma Mia!" It's possible he could have meant Streep's role in "Julie and Julia" instead. In that film, she portrays Julia Childs, a world famous chef with a distinctive high voice. * Charles compares their training exercise to Jurassic Park: The Ride, a theme park attraction. Soundtrack * "Busy Child" by The Crystal Method plays during a montage of last year's training course. Trivia * The episode's title, "Tactical Village," is said four times by Jake during the morning briefing. * Ray Holt gets addicted to the game Kwazy Cupcakes ''a spoof of candy crush. ''Kwazy Cupcakes ''was later made into a real videogame. * After beating the course record, Jake gives his team free t-shirts. Boyle's reads VICTIM, Rosa's reads CORPSE, Scully's reads BABY, Amy's reads YOUNG BOY and Terry's is not shown on camera. Quotes & Trivia '''Jake:' Happy Tactical Village day! Happy Tactical Village day! Happy Tactical Village day! Holt: Peralta I'm surprised to see you so excited about departmentally mandated training exercises. Jake: It's the most fun day of the year; something you wouldn't understand because you're not programmed to feel joy! Holt: Yes, but my software is due for an exuberance upgrade. Jake: '''You know, when you play along with the robot jokes it kinda ruins my enjoyment of them. '''Holt: '''Yes I know. ---- '''Rosa: Right, that's the guy you said the lame stuff about, like he's a good listener. Amy: I'm sorry, what do you look for in a guy? Rosa: I don't know, real stuff: shape of his ass. ---- Jake: '''Man, I feel so good! It almost makes me wanna start taking things seriously all the time but then I'm like: boobs, fart, boobs, whatever! ---- '''Charles: So Rosa Diaz, will you accept my STD? Rosa: I look forward to having it forever. Gallery Video Tactical Village PRISON BREAK Brooklyn Nine-Nine Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes written by Luke Del Tredici Category:Episodes directed by Fred Goss